


Tell Me Your Name

by JusteAmusant



Series: All is Not Lost [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: AU hooker fic, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Eventual Happy Ending, Hooker!danny - Freeform, M/M, very mild restraint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 02:05:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JusteAmusant/pseuds/JusteAmusant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*The SEAL is one client Danny doesn't mind being on his knees for. But it can't be personal. It's business. AKA Four times Steve tries to find out the blonde's name. Maybe he'll be successful if he evens the score a bit*</p>
<p>“I used to be a SEAL.” Hazel Eyes said amidst gasps drawn through clenched teeth. He looked down at Danny, his eyes filled with lust and questions. “Do you…Are you...?”</p>
<p>Fuck that. Danny wasn’t here for an interview. The guy wanted answers? Fine.</p>
<p>“I’m the guy who is about to drive you fucking crazy.” Danny took the man’s full length into his mouth...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me Your Name

**Author's Note:**

> I am in the midst of a longer established relationship McDanno fic, but Danny's darker desperate side was begging to get out of my head. And eventually ended up begging Steve ;P
> 
> Un beta'd. I fixed a couple typos since first posting. This is different than what I have done so far. Thanks for reading, please let me know what you think!

"How bout you just let me give you what you want." Danny says, avoiding the question. _He’s not a person, he’s a means to a financial end._

That’s how Danny was able to do this, night after dirty night. No talk, just business.  He says the words and then puts his mouth to better use. Use that will earn him the money to put food on the table for a few more days, that will help pay down his debt to Silas. Answering the man's question as briefly as he can, he says, "I don't have a choice." He goes back to working his jaw around the dick that's being pumped into his mouth.

“You don’t have a -ah, God yes, that’s good, suck it just like that.” The dark-haired man’s head falls back against the wall, his eyes closing as Danny’s mouth once more closes around his hard cock. Danny hollows his cheeks and sucks harder, his lips enclosing the man’s full length before tightly pulling back to just the tip. Danny teases the sensitive tip with his tongue, twirling it around the head before putting just an inch back between his lips, like he knows the SEAL likes. Danny is rewarded with an audible exhale that's almost a whimper.

With most guys, he usually just wants to get it over and done with. But he doesn’t mind taking his time with this one.

And that’s the line of thinking that will get in his way, make it harder to be wham, bam, impersonal man for his other johns. He’s had his hands and mouth on this particular ‘client’ more than once. Tonight made three times in the back of this bar. A hundred times in his mind.

Danny digs his nails into the sensitive skin just inside the man’s hip bones but the SEAL isn't giving up. He lets out a moan and tries to speak again. “What do you mean, you don’t have a choice.” He fists his hands in Danny’s hair, clenching his teeth.

What the fuck does the guy think he means? It means he doesn't have a fucking choice. And what the fuck does this guy care, anyway? He’s getting his cock sucked like he wants. If Danny had a choice, if he had a faster way to make easy cash, then this guy wouldn’t be able to get off on filthy talk and a hot mouth in the back of a bar. Danny couldn't afford to get curious, to get interested, to get emotionally involved. Although this guy drew him like no one had in a long time.

He’s clearly not able to get this anywhere else because he has paid Danny for it the last three weekends. Somehow, after that first Saturday night, Danny knew to come back to this spot, knew that he would be here.  Tall dark and secretive would catch his eye, go the men’s room, and wait for Danny to follow. Danny would feel long fingers sliding five bills slowly into his back pocket, taking their time on the way out. A strong hand would grab his, hazel eyes holding blue all the way, and lead him out a back door to the alley behind the bar. Tall, dark, and secretive.  Better than knowing his name, better than giving him a personality rather than treating him like a customer to be fucked. The first time Danny met him, Danny could tell by the guy’s bearing that he was either military or public service. He had a gun, tattoos, and a  delicious fucking body.  The first time Danny had met him, the Adonis had told him he was –had been- a Navy SEAL. Like it was a fucking confession. Penance? Explanation?  Danny didn’t give a shit, as long as the guy had cash.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The first time was an experiment. Danny was being put to the test and fuck if he didn’t deliver. When the tall man leaned against the brick wall, raised his arms above his head, wrists locking, and looked down at Danny with pure need, Danny took his cue. He gripped the guy’s wrists, pressed them harder against the wall, slammed his hips with his own. Danny roughly shoved his tongue into the man’s mouth, kissing him while his fingers worked his zipper, gripping the man’s thick cock.

“I used to be a SEAL.” Hazel Eyes said amidst gasps drawn through clenched teeth. He looked down at Danny, his eyes filled with lust and questions. “Do you…Are you...?”

Fuck that. Danny wasn’t here for an interview. The guy wanted answers? Fine.

“I’m the guy who is about to drive you fucking crazy.” Danny took the man’s full length into his mouth all at once, to the back of his throat.  He ran it through lightly clenched teeth until he held just the tip. Fed by the man’s moans and pants, he tormented his new customer with slow motions of his tongue until the guy was begging to come. Danny held his naughty smile inside. So the SEAL got off on being teased.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The second time lasted barely ten minutes. Recognizing Danny, the brunette had led him outside and this time he kissed Danny first, with such ferocity and lust that Danny knew the guy had been thinking about this all week.  Putting his hands on Danny’s shoulders, the SEAL took control just long enough to push Danny to his knees, and then let Danny’s rough hands and punishing mouth take over. It had taken two minutes for him to find Danny in the hazy crowd, four minutes to get from barstool to bathroom to alley. Knowing how good it was last time, feeling the familiar rush of heat shoot through his body from feeling the blonde man’s mouth on him, he came in less than three.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

This time, it's the opposite. Like the SEAL is doing all he can to delay his own release. He grips Danny's shoulders to pull himself out of the hot mouth, waits a beat, then slowly lets himself slide back in. He needs to have more control this time. Danny doesn't care. He already has the cash in his back pocket, the wad two bills thicker tonight. If the SEAL wants to run the show this time, torment himself, then he'll be on his knees as long as he needs to be. It's not compassion, he tells himself, or understanding. It's just necessity, appreciation for the extra tip.

The SEAL pulls his cock out of Danny's mouth once more, fists his hands in Danny's hair to hold his head away. He asks his question again. "You're not a hooker. At least you haven't been for long. Where were you before this." His mouth is slack with lust but his eyes are intense on Danny's. 

Danny uses his hands to once more put him off. They slide easily along the SEAL's dick, since it's been slickened with his spit. Danny grips the length firmly, sliding his hand along the impressive hardness until Hazel Eyes is panting again. He easily deflects the hand that lowers to try and stop him, knows he only succeeds because the SEAL's heart isn't in stopping him. It's connected to his dick, currently being pumped to release by Danny's strong hand.

Danny is out of the alley before the SEAL's eyes open again. He's too proud, too desperate to also leave the extra tip behind.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The last time the SEAL pays him for it, they don't make it to the back of the bar. Danny sits wordlessly next to him on the bar stool, waiting for his usual cue to follow the brunette to the restroom. Hazel eyes catch his own blue ones, holding for a full minute before the brunette gets up and exits through the front door.

What the fuck.

Danny follows him to a black pick-up truck, hardly visible in the night, and is momentarily stunned when the SEAL tosses him the keys and says, "You're driving." Danny looks down at the keys, back up at the SEAL, and shrugs. He gets in the driver's side. He knows he is in no danger.

He starts the engine, puts the truck in reverse and looks sideways, a questioning expression decorating his face. 

"Take a right out of the lot. Then just keep driving." The SEAL isn't even looking at him, his gaze is focused out the passenger window.

Danny drives for five silent minutes before he hears, "Steve."  Danny doesn't even blink. He just keeps driving. No attachments. 

"My name. It's Steve. Nice to meet you....?" Danny's throat wants to produce sound but his lips stay shut. "Okay," he hears. "I'm going to take a page out of your book. Oh wait. First things first." Danny doesn't miss the bills being placed on top of the driver's side dash. His focus shifts between the stack of green and the barely lit road. He feels the SEAL lean towards him, close enough to feel his breath against his cheek. A whisper flutters through Danny's ear, goes straight to his pants. "Tonight, it's my turn."

Danny's thighs flex when he feels a hand run along his right thigh. First on the top, then grazing the inside. He keeps his gaze on the poorly lit road, determined not to react. The hand glides along his inner thigh, palm open, fingertips grazing the center of his legs. He can feel Steve's -no, the SEAL's - breath as he whispers again. "I want to know your name." Fingertips push against Danny's hardening cock. "I can't get you outta my head. The blue of your eyes that I can see even though I've only seen you at night. The blond hair that brushes my thighs when you suck me. The goddamn filthy mouth that swallows me down." An entire palm rubbing against his crotch now. Danny's own hands tighten on the steering wheel as he unconsciously presses harder on the gas pedal. "I want to know the name of the man that does this to me." Danny feels the top snap of his fly being undone. His teeth bite down on his lower lip. Jesus fuck he is going to crash the goddamn car if the SE-fuck it, if _Steve_ doesn't stop talking, doesn't stop moving his hands. 

Danny will kill him if he does.

"I want to know your name." Steve's voice is a little more than a whisper now. Danny feels his zipper being pulled down, lets out an involuntary gasp when his erection is freed. He takes in a deep breath when he feels Steve's hand on his dick. "I know you shouldn't be a hooker." Steve's hand gently rubs the base of him, then drags his fingers back to the sensitive tip. Danny bites his lip harder, tastes blood. "I know you deserve to get pleasure, as much as you give it." Steve's change of thought takes Danny by surprise. On the word  _pleasure,_ Steve squeezes him. Danny feels soft lips against the side of his neck, then teeth gently nipping his collarbone. A moan escapes Danny's lips when Steve's mouth fiercely takes his own, just long enough to make Danny long for it again and quick enough that Danny doesn't break his sight from the road for more than two seconds. Steve rips his lips from Danny's and places them on Danny's jawline, his neck. Danny's breath is coming faster now, but still he drives to fuck knows where.

His pants are being yanked down his hips to his thighs, and Danny instinctively lifts his ass to help. He keeps his hands on the wheel even when he feels Steve's hand wrap more fully around him, pumping up and down. "Tell me your name," Steve pleads. Danny can't think of anything except wanting to feel Steve's hand around him for the next five years or so.

But at Danny's continued silence, Steve removes his hand. Danny wants to cry for a split second but clenches his teeth and lets out a breath, denying himself the pleasure of swearing at Steve until he's blue in the face.  He almost catches himself giving Steve a silent apology before he stiffens up and once more devotes a hundred percent of his attention to the road in front of him. 

When Steve's searing mouth envelops Danny's cock, Danny almost runs them off the fucking road. Steve inches his mouth all the way down Danny, then draws him back out. He slowly licks his way from base to tip before taking Danny in again. 

"Fucking Christ, Steve.  _Shit._ _"_ Danny's breath is coming in short gasps, and sweet Jesus he shouldn't be operating a motor vehicle with Steve's tongue doing the driving.

Steve sucks him hard, then releases him. It comes as a command this time, Steve's voice like steel. "Tell me. Your name." He hovers his mouth just above Danny's cock, knows the blonde man can feel his warm breath teasing the nerve endings on his dick. He lets his lips barely graze the tip, slowly but not quite starting to swallow him down again, hanging just out of reach.

"Danny! Danny, oh shit, my name is Danny. Please. Please..." He looks down into Steve's eyes, feels like he's been sucker punched by the compassion he sees there, doesn't have time to process whatever was in those hazel depths because Steve's smile is wrapping itself around Danny's cock once more. 

"Fuck. Fuck Steve, I have to pull over." Danny barely does just that, gravel flying, his hand coming down to protect Steve's head from hitting the dash with the impact of the brakes. Steve doesn't miss a beat as he sucks harder, deeper, inflamed with his newfound knowledge, and desire to grant pleasure to a man who has clearly been denied it for so long. He feels Danny try to pull his head away, knows the blonde man is about to come but Steve keeps his mouth on him anyway, to the finish. 

Steve sits up and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, shifting in his seat to try to ease his own discomfort in his pants.  Danny's forehead is resting against the steering wheel, his breathing not quite returned to normal. He turns his head to look at Steve, and Steve can't resist brushing the man's lips with his fingers and gently pressing his mouth against Danny's. He looks into those suddenly vulnerable blue eyes and knows he is making the right decision when he says, "Tonight is the last time I'm buying it."

Danny's eyes slant to the stack of bills that he had forgotten about, then harden as he looks back at the SEAL. He tries to school his features, to project his fuck if I care attitude and hide his disappointment, his hurt. He doesn't have to try for long before Steve puts his fingers under Danny's chin and slowly tilts it up. "And it's the last time you're selling it." He kisses Danny hard, so he can't mistake his meaning. "To anyone." The words are sealed with a tender, warm, open kiss.

Danny smiles as his hands work their way down Steve's muscled body. "Well, if I don't have a choice..."


End file.
